


Paradise

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: 2010 Moonridge fic, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:45:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone wants to go to Hawaii, but not alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradise

Paradise  
By Patt

 

For Treassa, my Moonridge winner. Prompt word was aloha. 

 

Word Count: 1,044

 

“Aloha,” Blair called out when he walked in the door of the loft. 

“Did I miss something?” Jim asked. 

“I was thinking today how nice it would be to take a trip to paradise and Hawaii came up. And of course so did aloha. It can be either hello or goodbye. I like that,” Blair explained in his own crazy way. 

“Blair, that still doesn’t explain why you’re saying aloha,” Jim stated. 

“It’s the closest thing I’ll ever get to paradise. So at least I can learn a few words and have paradise in my mind,” Blair said simply. 

“Why don’t you go?” Jim asked. 

“One, I’m not making that much money working at the station yet and two, I don’t want to go alone. That would ruin the paradise part,” Blair commented sadly. 

“So ask someone to go with you,” Jim suggested. 

“Who would want to go and go fishing the entire time besides me?” Blair asked. 

“I would. So you want me to go with you?” Jim asked hopefully. 

“You would think about going fishing with me, to Hawaii?” Blair inquired. 

“I’ve always wanted to go there too. It wouldn’t be as expensive with two of us going. We could split everything down the middle and it would be a blast,” Jim said thinking of all the fun things they could do. 

“In that case, how would you like to go to Hawaii next month with me?” Blair asked. 

“I would be thrilled. It’s going to be fun, Blair, you just wait and see.”

Blair went into his room and sat down on his bed and pulled his laptop out and started looking up tickets for the trip. He found out they were still pretty expensive, but it would be worth it to have Jim to himself for a week. Of course, Jim wouldn’t know that he was Blair’s for the week. He would just be there as his best friend. 

This made Blair a little sad, but then he realized he couldn’t have everything. He found the best price for tickets and the best prices for a hotel that they would both enjoy and went out to the living room again. 

“Aloha,” Blair said. 

“You’re sort of dorky, but still cute,” Jim admitted. 

“I wanted to tell you about what I found out for tickets and hotel,” Blair said. He sat down next to Jim and showed him the figures that he’d come up with. 

“Call Simon really fast and ask if we can have a week off next month and then let’s make the plans. It’ll be great, Blair.”

“I know it will. I can’t wait,” Blair said happily as he went to call Simon from his room. 

He called Simon and they talked for about a half hour working the schedule out and Blair finally got the dates for the tickets. Now he just needed to see if he had enough in savings for this trip. He started figuring everything out and realized he was short. Well, hell yes he was short, but he was short money. He needed more for the trip. 

He walked out and said, “Bad news. I don’t think I can make it.”

“What are you talking about? It was your idea. I don’t want to go to Hawaii alone,” Jim grumbled. 

“Well, I don’t have enough in savings for this yet. It’s going to be another six months before I’ll be ready to go,” Blair said sadly. 

Jim pulled out his credit card and said, “I’ll pay for the plane tickets and you get the hotel. How is that?” Jim asked. 

“I’ve got to do some figuring and then I’ll let you know.” He walked away and Jim smiled. Jim knew they were going, damn it. That’s all there was to it. 

Blair sat down with the calculator and redid all of the numbers with him paying for his food and hotel and Jim paying for the plane tickets and Blair realized he might be able to swing that. He wasn’t sure, but he thought he could do it. He wouldn’t eat three meals a day, only two. He wouldn’t buy any souvenirs, only postcards. He was putting a lot of thought into it when Jim stood in his doorway and said, “So what is the verdict?”

“I think I can squeeze it by. Yeah, I know I can as long as I don’t have any extra’s come up,” Blair confessed. 

“Blair, does it cost more for a room with two queen beds in it?” Jim asked. 

“Yeah, but I know you need at least a queen bed,” Blair said. 

“Yes, I do, but how about a room with a king bed and no other?” Jim questioned, winking at his shocked partner. 

“Is that what I think it means?” Blair asked. 

“It means we would share the same bed. We would be eating the same room service and lying on the beach together. If we get to go fishing, that’s great, but otherwise, we’re going to discover us. This is going to be a trip about just the two of us,” Jim explained. 

“Don’t you think this is sudden?” Blair asked. 

Jim smiled and said, “How many times have you wanted to ask me out?”

“A lot. I take it you wanted to ask me out too?” Blair inquired hopefully. 

“Only for the last six months. I’m slow on the uptake,” Jim said smiling. 

“Come here,” Blair said patting his bed. 

Jim sat down next to him and the next thing Jim knew Blair pushed him back and Blair was on top of him, kissing him like mad. Jim kept up kissing him with everything he had in him. Blair finally pulled away and said, “Want to take this to the next level, or do you want to go slow?”

“Blair, we’ve been going slowly for the last six months. I’d like fast now. Say aloha to me while you kiss me some more, Jim kidded. 

“Aloha,” Blair said and they kissed some more. Things were going to work out fine for the boys. They were going to have their own little paradise. Not in Hawaii, but in bed. 

Aloha


End file.
